


Provoked

by bluesaliva



Series: Like Real People Do [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Teasing, Victor wants Yuri to approach him confidently, Victor's POV, and by that i mean he just teases yuri until he gets riled up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaliva/pseuds/bluesaliva
Summary: From that day onward, Victor pushed.
It was only a matter of time before Yuri responded, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> and this is the second part to the fic that I wrote yesterday I believe, from Victor's POV.  
> someone asked for it, so of course, i delivered.
> 
> i think i may write more for this series, since it may as well just be a string of one shots and whatnot.  
> so if you have anything you wanna see me write, give me suggestions! i love me some suggestions.
> 
> hit me up on tumblr too if you want --> haitoku-no-kioku

While Victor could easily play off his intentions of that first, sweet kiss to his being a simple European man who was graced with too much affection to hold in (though quite the useless argument as he was Russian, not  _ French _ , however, he remembered many of the students that he trained with in his youth saying that he was much too French to be Russian. He accepted the criticism with good graces and upped his ante and invested effort into his charm, much to their annoyance), he wasn’t quite expecting the wide eyed, dumbstruck look that Yuri gave him. It was a much different response than he was used to getting from the cute Japanese man. In fact, he was surprised that Yuri hadn’t bolted away from him by now.

 

Of course, Victor didn’t  _ want _ Yuri to feel scared to be around him - and he did his best to tone down his affectionate and careless touches so that the shorter man would begin to relax around him… Which was quite the strenuous effort on his very little self control. Yuri was  _ interesting _ , much more interesting than any other person that Victor had the pleasure of meeting. He was shy, he was awkward, surprisingly clumsy off the ice and outside of the ballet studio… Yet he skated with a humble grace that Victor found lost in his own flashy performances. Victor was a crowd pleaser. Ever since his debut, he’d skated for their cheers, relished in their cries of encouragement and awe, and wished that he could pick up and treasure every single rose thrown onto the ice at the end of a particularly spectacular show. Which was, all of them, if Victor had any say in the matter. Yuri skated like no one was watching, he immersed himself in the music, in his choreography, in the simple joy of being on the ice… That was a feeling that Victor had forgotten for a long time now. Yuri made him feel young again. Less jaded, less in the public eye, when he skated because he simply  _ could _ , and not just because he was expected to. There was nothing wrong with wanting to please the crowds, and Victor was happy that many people loved and felt inspired by his performances. He knew that this was what he was born to do, and even if he couldn't be on the ice directly, before the judgemental eyes of the crowd and spectators… Then his place was here, coaching those who would succeed him. He felt that blooming, beautiful feeling of awe take flight in his chest when he received the link of Yuri skating flawlessly to his own routine. The same moves were performed, yet Victor found Yuri’s rendition more touching. He’d heard whispers that this song would be better suited for a younger, more naive man. And that Yuri was. Victor wasn’t as innocent as he was when he could’ve skated to this song; should’ve even. Yet watching Yuri skate was like watching dancing; like watching an elegant waltz on some old historical drama that his  _ mama _ liked to watch. 

 

Victor felt the desire to be close to him, to get to know him, more strongly than he’d felt anything in a long, long time.

 

When he set off for Japan, he knew he’d come off strong. He wasn’t used to having to hold back his emotions, nor to keep his friendly caresses to a minimum. The Japanese were a more polite people: despite their large population, he’d heard that they valued their personal space. But when he encountered Yuri, all of his inner scoldings to keep himself under control when they finally met simply abandoned him. His sweet, rounded cheeks; the way his glasses perched on his soft, pink nose; the way his pale skin easily flushed under his fingers… Victor was enraptured by the very sight of him. He felt parched, having to pull away. He felt distressed that all he could give was featherlight touches in lieu of actual contact. He didn’t want Yuri to bolt away from him, like he had when he’d suddenly leapt and practically engulfed the younger man into his orbit only hours after their first encounter… But Victor found that  _ rejection _ from Yuri hurt more than anything else he’d ever experienced.

 

Victor wasn’t used to  _ rejection _ . It was an ugly word, and he hated it. He didn’t think that Yuri  _ meant _ to… But that cold, icy feeling whenever Yuri would scramble away felt like daggers in his chest.

 

So when he’d kissed Yuri he fully expected for the feeling to return. Sure, Yuri had assured him that 1. He liked it when Victor touched him and 2. He was just nervous, but even in that scenario Victor was sure  _ kissing _ was out of the preamble.

 

He wasn’t prepared for when Yuri suddenly lunged, wasn’t prepared for the arms that locked around his neck and pulled him  _ down _ straight into those soft lips he thought he’d never have another chance to taste, wasn’t prepared for Yuri to kiss the very life and  _ soul _ out of him.

 

When they pulled back, panting harshly, gasping for air, and Victor felt like his knees were going to give out from the sudden onslaught of Yuri’s kiss, he didn’t expect to find the younger man  _ smirking _ up at him. The very sight made him breathless and he felt his eyes widening as Yuri spoke one, simple sentence:

 

“Warn me next time… Will you?”

 

Victor watched as he skated off the ice, and he could practically see how red Yuri’s face was all the way from here. He exited the rink quickly, and Victor slowly brought a hand up to his lips, finding them slightly swollen from that sudden heated tango. 

 

“... I see.” Victor hummed. So there really was a lion waiting in the depths of Yuri that he’d only glimpsed just now. It was selfish; greedy even, but Victor found himself wanting  _ more _ . 

 

* * *

 

From that day onward, Victor pushed. They still danced around the question of what that kiss meant to either of them - either kiss really - and still went about their daily routine. Victor still touched Yuri just as much as before, maybe even more than that, not that he didn’t take every opportunity to map out the soft curves and dips of his mentee’s body whenever he possibly could. They skated together, Victor taught him the movements, told him the techniques, and watched as Yuri soared under his guidance. At night, Victor still found himself outside of Yuri’s door, practically begging for him to let him sleep beside him. He was positive that it wasn’t even because he wanted to “get to know him” as he’d said before. It’d been a few months, Victor could claim that he knew Yuri pretty well confidently. But it wasn’t enough. It never would be. Not until he was able to coax that confident, smirking Yuri out of the depths of him once again. 

 

But as he knew he would, Victor found it.

 

It’d been a night after a long, laborious day of training that the two of them decided to retire to Yuri’s family’s onsen for a few hours to help work out their sore muscles. Even Victor had to admit that he pushed Yuri hard today - not unusually so, but it made him extra caring when he offered to help him get ready to bathe. Unlike before, Yuri didn’t completely shy away from him; a murmured “If you insist,” fell from his lips before he succumbed to Victor’s indulgent care for him. He’d convinced Yuri to let him assist in undressing, smiling softly as more and more of his body was revealed to him. While he would always be Victor’s piglet, now he didn’t look so much like one, since he was keeping up with his training. Victor ran his hands lovingly down Yuri’s sides, flexing and curling his fingers gently around the soft contours of his now lean body, and watched as Yuri blushed under his adoring fingers.

 

“Victor…” He said softly, but there was no move made to stop him, so Victor merely hummed his acknowledgement and indulged. With a hand on the small of Yuri’s back, he guided him to the showers and sat him down on one of the stools, taking up the showerhead in one hand, and soap in the other. 

 

“Let me~” He said airily, and Yuri blushed once again, but bowed his head to allow Victor to spray water into it, and began to lather his long fingers through his short locks, creating visible white suds.

 

“Your hair is quite soft, Yuri,” He praised softly, leaning in closer so that he could brush his lips gingerly against his ear. Yuri shuddered at that, and Victor grinned, sighing gently as he worked through the minimal knots. “I’ve never felt anything like it. Even my own hair isn’t as naturally so. What products do you use?”

“J-Just the stuff from the convenience store…” Yuri mumbled, and Victor whistled, impressed. “And it still feels like this? I usually have to spend hundreds of dollars on hair products. I’m a bit jealous of you. It was even worse when I had long hair.” Some days, Victor missed the flowing locks against his back, but he was sure that his current look was much more in style. Yuri giggled softly at this, leaning into Victor’s soothing hands as they massaged gentle circles into his scalp.

 

“I would never imagine you’d be jealous of anything about me, Victor.”

“What isn’t there to be jealous of?” Victor purred easily. He removed his hands from Yuri’s hair and reached for the shower head to wash out the suds. “You skate brilliantly, you have beautiful hair, a cute smile, a humble countenance…” Victor could’ve gone on with the compliments, but Yuri was once again turning beet red under his touch. He laughed. “Should I go on?”

“Please don’t.” Though his voice was disdained, Victor could make out the almost pleased lilt to Yuri’s voice that he seemed desperate to either ignore or hide. He made a note of it, and planned to shower him with more compliments later.

 

“Come on, the bath will only get cooler~”    
“That isn’t much of a worry since the water comes straight from the volcano…”

“Humor me, Yuri.” Yuri stopped protesting, and only smiled, following Victor into the bath. They sat in silence for awhile, before Victor spoke up again. 

 

“Mm… The water feels so nice… Doesn’t it Yuri?” Victor let his eyes flutter shut, but he was acutely aware of wandering eyes trailing down his body and he felt the soft ripples from where Yuri shifted in the water.  _ Do I turn you on that much Yuri? I’ve hardly done anything… Yet. _ He decided to bait him some more.

 

“Really, there’s nothing better than feeling the water seep into your aching muscles…” Victor stretched his hands over his head, making an audible groan of pleasure when he felt a joint in his back pop, and he could almost  _ feel _ Yuri’s Adam’s apple swallowing. “But I think that’s enough for the day… I think I’ll head in.” Victor felt Yuri’s eyes on him as he stood slowly from the bath, suddenly bare before him. This wouldn’t be the first time that Victor was naked in front of him, nor did he hope it was the last, but the sharp intake of breath that he almost barely heard was a sound not lost on his very keen ears. He stepped out of the bath and wandered back towards the place where he put his towels and made a show of accidentally knocking one of his onto the ground.

 

“Oops.” He looked over at Yuri, who was visibly blushing now; so hard that the glasses that he still insisted upon wearing in the bath had gone and fogged up, and the blush he was sporting looked more like a sunburn than a blush. Victor chuckled to himself, bemused. “I guess I just wasn’t paying attention. Silly me…” Victor bent over and reached down to pick up his towel, and he grinned when he heard Yuri’s audible gasp, and the sudden shifting of the water when he stood up. Part of him worried that it was too much for Yuri and he was going to run away from him again; in which case, Victor would chastise himself until kingdom come, and then pretend it didn’t happen when he saw Yuri again. However, he had a good feeling that he knew what was coming next…

 

“V-Victor!” Yuri’s voice cracked on the second syllable of his name, and he straightened up, fastening his towel around his waist. He cocked his head to the side innocently, trying hard not to smile at Yuri’s expression. “Hmm? What is it Yuri?”

“I… I know what you’re doing!” Yuri squeaked. Victor wondered how he was able to get out of the onsen so easily and walk over to him without tripping, with his glasses fogged like that.

 

“Do you now?” Victor purred. He stayed perfectly still as Yuri stalked over to him until they were standing practically chest to chest, with Victor tilting his head down to look into Yuri’s eyes, and Yuri tilting his head back to peer up at him. “Then  _ what _ , my dear little piglet, do you intend to  _ do _ about it?”

 

Victor felt like a snake. A charming, seductive snake. He couldn’t get enough of the way that Yuri’s eyes  _ raked _ down his half naked body.  _ Insatiable _ . Almost… Greedy. Victor finally released the smirk he’d been holding in when with a sigh, Yuri reached up and pulled off his glasses. His brown eyes sparkled with a promising light and Victor drank it in like his favorite, expensive wine. 

 

“Are you sure, Victor?”   
“Positive~” Victor purred. He cupped the back of Yuri’s neck and dragged him in  _ closer _ , ever so much  _ closer _ ; close enough to see the way that Yuri’s pupil’s dilated with the contact of the bare skin of their chests. Victor was mighty aware of the fact that while he himself had a modest towel wrapping his nether regions, Yuri had none. And he was so curious to see; to take; to explore his protege’s body like a grand feast; or his favorite pork cutlet bowels that he agonized over being unable to eat. Yuri licked his lips, wetting them thoughtfully, allowing himself to be reeled in. For once he didn’t bolt, much to Victor’s delight, instead he leaned in, brushing his soft and somewhat timid fingers across the ridges of his perfectly sculpted abs. Victor watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed; watched his pupil’s grow ever larger. 

 

“Like what you feel?” Victor asked in a hushed voice. They were alone out here in the onsen, yet it felt right to whisper it, anything louder would’ve ruined the moment. Yuri’s reddened face hadn’t let up yet, but there was more of a determined gleam in his eyes that Victor liked. He met Victor’s eyes. 

 

“Very much.” His voice was confident, unwavering even in it’s whisper. God, it did something to Victor’s heart, and made his knees feel a bit weak… He could feel them buckling as they spoke, but for both of their sake’s, forced himself to stay upright. Yuri’s hands came more surely to rest on Victor’s hips, and he liked the way they traced thoughtful stars and circles into the dips of them. “Come now,” Victor was a bit impatient, and something twitching down below was making itself more and more known. “Show me that confidence of yours.” A laugh bubbled out of Yuri’s throat, and the smile that he gave Victor was something far more predatory than the usual sweet smile he always sported.

 

_ “Insatiable _ , Victor.” Yuri grinned, leaning in closer. His lips were like a promise, like a prayer, brushing against his own. Victor indulged, but made no moves to capture his lips yet; he still wanted Yuri to make the first  _ actual _ move; his goading didn’t count. “Only for you, Yuri.” 

 

“... Then let me show you what happens when you provoke me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri’s tone had been playful, but he was absolutely not kidding about a single word in that sentence. 

 

Victor found that he hadn’t been so thoroughly satisfied, bathing in post-coital bliss, than he did right then, with Yuri’s head cradled on his arm.

 

“Sorry! Was that too much?” Yuri’s worrying returned, and Victor laughed. It was just as sweet. But he also reveled in the way he could become so endearingly unapologetic. 

 

“Not at all!” Victor replied chipperly. He nuzzled forward and buried his nose into Yuri’s hair, his gray bangs tumbling and intertwining with Yuri’s black. Yuri grinned against his neck and hid himself a little, an embarrassed laugh falling from his lips. “In fact… I’d say, I quite like it when you’re ‘provoked’.” He leaned in and blew minty breath across Yuri’s ear, delighting in the way that he shuddered.

  
“Maybe we can do it again sometime.” 


End file.
